Silas
Silas is an agent in the Department of Floaters. Agent Profile Backstory Silas (originally Sllaz) hails from the Worldwar continuum, an alternate history story in which World War II was interrupted by an alien invasion by a species known as the Race (or the Lizards, to humanity). Silas was part of that invasion, but was captured by the British as they retreated from Cairo and was then entrusted to the Secret Intelligence Service, who hoped to get technological information out of him. While in their care, his "handler," Lieutenant Charlton Perry, taught him some English and basic information about humanity, and the two eventually became close friends. Silas was discovered by Techno-Dann after an incident with a malfunctioning remote activator. After he and Lt. Perry helped the DoSAT agent remove an emerging Mary Sue cropping up in the fic, Dann opted to recruit Silas to the PPC, since he had no further role to play in the story. Silas technically has no last name, due to the Race's societal conventions not focusing on familial relationships. He has been known to write his name as "Silas Tau Ceti," a reference to his homeworld of Tau Ceti 2, but officially he lacks a surname. Appearance Silas is 4'10"—somewhat tall for the Race—and weighs 113 pounds. He resembles a bipedal, brown-and-olive mottled lizard, about the size and build of a ten-year-old, with eyes mounted similarly to a chameleon's and a short, stubby tail. Though of slightly stronger-than-average build for the Race, in comparison to human physiology he is somewhat weak. Personality Silas is pleased to be away from the Worldwar universe, as the invasion of Earth was going very badly for the Race (though there's no denying he misses his friend, Lt. Perry). Mostly, he is happy with his lot, though he's always willing to gripe about his problems if given the chance. He is known for being extremely courteous to and obedient of superiors (such as the Flowers), which is something that is deeply ingrained into the Race's culture. While his time in captivity with the British and his subsequent stint in agent training have taught him a good number of common human mannerisms, there are some things he simply cannot do due to his physiology (such as smile, or for that matter show much expression at all with his face), so Silas still keeps a number of Race mannerisms that aren't immediately intuitive. Due to their physiology, the males of the Race have no inherent sex drive and as such the Race's culture takes a very casual attitude towards sex and reproduction. Though Silas has been as thoroughly educated in the nuances of such things as anyone who has gone through agent training, some of the finer aspects are still lost on him from time to time, and he may not properly understand risque or other sexual humor. In return, however, he is much harder to squick due to his rather clinical attitude towards the nastier aspects of fanfic. Silas himself is somewhat abnormal for the Race: he lacks the debilitating caution that seems to be a signature of their society, which, with his innate inquisitiveness and fascination with his new surroundings, makes him something of a risk-taker. This is combined with an almost religious devotion to duty and superior (up to the worship of the Race Emperor as a god made flesh) that has been ingrained into him from birth, meaning that Silas is absolutely serious about his job when on the job—and willing to take chances to get it done. Silas and Fritz get along quite well, and have since they were first paired together, though they have had serious friction occur once or twice. Other Under no conditions should Silas ever be fed ginger; the spice acts as a potent narcotic to the Race and readily becomes addictive. While known to be warm-blooded to an extent, the Race hail from desert worlds and despise temperatures anywhere below what humans would find stiflingly hot. Silas is currently trying to pressure DoSAT into fixing an electric heating system into his uniform to help remedy this. Mission Reports Home: Response Center 518 Partnered with Fritz * "Hot Button, Cold Country," Part 1, Part 2 (Kirby) ** Fritz's first mission with Silas, in which the grammar and punctuation are worse opponents than the Sue. * "An Interlude," with Technician Narcolepsy (DoSAT) * "Shed No Tears" (Digimon), with Technician Narcolepsy (DoSAT) ** In which tempers flare and prose is purple, and our heroes tackle a Digiverse angst/romance songfic. * "A Royal Pain," Part 1, Part 2 (Avatar: The Last Airbender) ** In which advice is given, canons are killed, and the target goes on and on and on... * "No Apologies Accepted" (One Piece), with Technicians Narcolepsy and James Fairchild (DoSAT) ** In which time flies, ships shrink, and the story boldly goes nowhere. * "Wrong" (Narnia) ** In which reality knots itself up, the agents break some things down, and the canons (mercifully) don't quite get it on. * "Gingersnaps" ** In which Christmas is ruined for pretty much everyone, in pretty much the most thorough way. * "Snapback" (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic), with Technicians Narcolepsy, James Fairchild, and Zerenze (DoSAT) ** In which canons are tortured, the agents are tortured to watch the torture, and the tortuous torture shows just what a fresh Word-World does when you push it. * "Hearth and Home" * "Wait and See" (One Piece), with Agents Rococo Kolosov and Sakimori (DF - ESAS) ** In which old friends make new appearances, and things turn out to be not so bad after all. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters